


【研日】紫：save and load

by milkteaphilic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteaphilic/pseuds/milkteaphilic
Summary: 那一天不斷地重來，收綠在《藍>靛>紫》，刊於2021-01-24請配合「藍」和「靛」食用
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma





	【研日】紫：save and load

床頭鬧鈴響起，一隻手艱難地從被窩裡探出來，用力按下。

世界安靜了。

可是沒等被窩的黑髮青年重新進入夢鄉，門就被拉開了，食物香氣飄進來。橙髮青年單手倚在門邊說：「研磨，已經中午了！」

「再給我一小時⋯⋯」孤爪研磨悶聲說。

「一小時前你就這麼說了。」日向翔陽上前，打算像提貓似的提起他，沒想到被勾住頸，整個人往下拉。

要知道平時他都是下午三點才起床的⋯⋯研磨摸著翔陽的細碎短髮，感受著那毛絨絨的觸感，睜開了眼睛。「我醒了。」哪裡都變精神抖擻了。

「那就好，先把外面的早飯吃了，等一下我去買菜。」翔陽倒是不以為意，專注計劃今天行程。「我先出門了，你記得把牛奶喝了！」

「⋯⋯」

「也不要再睡了！」他回頭補了句。

他背向研磨，從研磨的角度來看風光正好。翔陽久經鍛練，肌肉脈絡線條順暢，即使他從不做格外的塑形運動，腰線弧度也恰到好處。

手感也好。

「⋯⋯」

研磨打著呵欠，慢悠悠起床，去洗手間獨自解決生理需要。

那邊翔陽馬不停蹄出外買菜，回程時單車盛得滿滿的，肉類、蔬菜、海鮮都有，不少鄰里都被他的臂力驚到了，紛紛看過來。他在算眾人的食量，正考慮回頭再買一些肉時，在拐角就看到熟悉的老朋友。

「日向！」山口忠揮手，舉起兩個大袋子，上面寫著宮城伴手禮。「抱歉，我和小月來早了！踐行會是在四點開始吧？」

那邊月島螢看著翔陽擠得滿滿當當、快要擋住視線的單車籃子，臉都要黑了：「傻瓜⋯⋯你該不會認為我們能吃完吧？」他當他們是怪獸嗎，這得有十二人的份量了吧？

「木兔前輩和黑尾前輩也會來。」翔陽笑著回答。果不其然，月島的臉更黑了，作勢想逃，山口和翔陽都哈哈大笑，一人負責拉扯一邊，拖行他前進。「都搭新幹線來了，現在才逃太可惜了！」「就是嘛小月！」

月島心知逃不掉，只好認命前進，咬著牙警告：「等一下你要控制場面，別讓他們玩瘋了。」

「放心，研磨準備了好多酒，實在不行就灌醉他們。」翔陽信心滿滿。

月島聞言簡直眼神都要死了。

那個音駒二傳絕對是故意的。

「孤爪前輩最近好嗎？」山口。

「還不錯，最近研磨的體力變好了⋯⋯」翔陽笑容有些不好意思。

月島並不想知道這種情報。

他們走到孤爪家門外時，束著馬尾的谷地仁花朝他們揮手，一起匯合。「日向，好久沒見！你是明天走嗎？」

「嗯，明天中午的飛機。」翔陽回答。

翔陽明天就要出國了，這一趟會去好幾個月，眾人都來研磨的家裡給他踐行。烏野的同級生四散各地，上一次碰面都是半年前影山出國前了，此時都看著彼此止不住笑。

「進去吧。」翔陽推門。

孤爪家玄關已經有兩雙鞋子了，等他們進去時，正好看到黑尾鐵朗和木兔光太郎蹲在被爐旁邊，在研究些什麼。

「這樣吧，真心話大冒險不可缺少的，大冒險我提議脫衣、喝酒、發告白短訊給電話簿隨機一個對象。」黑尾在紙上又寫又畫。「真心話呢？」

「嗯⋯⋯能問一些成人的問題嗎？」木兔一本正經地思索。

⋯⋯似乎未喝酒已經控制不住場面了好嗎。

「好主意，你真是全世界最聰明的木兔了！」黑尾非常滿意。「那今天我們的重點就——盤問小不點吧。」

「小、黑。」被爐裡傳來悶悶的警告聲。

「怎麼，有了男朋友就不理從小到大的好朋友，實在太過分了。」黑尾故意挪揄：「沒想到研磨你是這樣的人啊。」

「真是太不應該了。」木兔也點頭。

「你們跟翔陽沒有可比性。」研磨悶聲說道。

月島用力咳嗽。

「小月來了——」

「是小月——」

二人正想撲過去，看到他身後的谷地，緊急剎車，連忙收好手手腳腳，一秒變得人模人樣，營業模式啟動，一派精英的樣子。「你們好。」

谷地笑著打招呼。

黑尾撞撞木兔，打個眼色，木兔表情有些失望——今天顯然不能玩得太出格了。黑尾樂了，知道是某人故意給他們假希望，想踢被爐裡的人，沒想到翔陽率先蹲下，擋在他腳邊，把研磨拉出來。「好啦，客人都來了，起來起來。」

研磨從被爐鑽出來，盯著黑尾的腳，直到他從翔陽背後收回，然後才朝一圈的客人點頭，說，大家不用客氣。

黑尾和木兔當然不會客氣，他這是說給翔陽的朋友聽的。雖然大家都是老熟人了，可翔陽的高中同學還是頭一回來孤爪家。

「今天澤村來不來？」黑尾。

看到翔陽搖搖頭，黑尾摸摸下巴，心想還好最難搞的沒來，總算想好等一會怎麼玩了，提議先玩撲克牌。孤爪家很寬敞，五六人坐在客廳都不顯擠。木兔剛坐下就一個勁地說餓，研磨給他塞了一大堆低脂的健康零食，而翔陽與山口去拿汽水。

那邊木兔開始對月島勸酒了，第一個喝的卻是谷地。她一口乾到底，空酒杯「咚」的一聲敲在桌上，木兔和黑尾不停拍手。

月島非常淡定，山口也非常淡定。烏野高校經理人從高中二年級開始獨當一面後，就愈來愈厲害了，酒量好也不意外。

眾人微醺後開始聊天，從高中聊到最近。山口說起回母校探望老師的事、黑尾點評了木兔最近的比賽表現、月島按捺不住吐槽、然後被木兔一邊大笑一邊拍打背部。也有聊起工作的，谷地說她最近給兒童繪本做設計，內容是一個少年為了找筆友，經歷一連串冒險的故事。這是她第一份親自負責的項目，大家聽著都非常鼓舞。

「好棒！說不定你下一個項目就是我的專題雜誌。」木兔托腮，自信得有閃亮特效。

「主題是：木兔選手高中時期的一百五十個缺點。」黑尾模仿赤葦的口吻：「木兔前輩，直線——」然後被木兔捂住嘴。

大家都被逗得樂不可支，正在切蘋果的翔陽笑得手都歪了，劃出一道小傷口。

「我來。」研磨接過他的刀。「下次喊我，你的手很重要。」

「研磨你也是啊。你的手要拿來打遊戲吧。」翔陽去拿創口貼，然後回來坐。

「還好。」研磨切好蘋果，眼角餘光注意到黑尾在旁邊盯著他，做口型「秀——恩——愛」。

「⋯⋯」

「小不點啊。」黑尾拿了一杯酒在他面前，搖搖晃晃。「你在研磨家住了一年多吧。」

「也沒有，平時都在的宿舍，放假才會回來。」翔陽。

黑尾卡了卡，又繼續對白：「哎那不是重點⋯⋯重點是，你們甜甜蜜蜜了這麼久，又要離別了，有沒有捨不得，研磨有沒有抱著你哭⋯⋯」雖然一聽就知道不可能。

然後黑尾在被爐裡挨了一腳。

「沒有啊。」翔陽眨眨眼。「沒有什麼特別的，就跟平常一樣⋯⋯每次研磨都沒有捨不得。」確實，每次研磨都非常淡然，彷彿他只是出門去商店街而已。

隨著年齡增長，研磨確實愈來愈平淡了，他知道他也有很多事要忙，平日有聯繫就夠了。那邊研磨突然咕噥一句：「翔陽不也一樣⋯⋯每次看起來都像沒什麼。」

「誒，我們本來就很少長期待一個地方吧。」從高中起就相隔兩地，後來更是出國了。

「是啊，每次翔陽回來我都很不習慣。」研磨的語氣突然冷下來。

「啊我就知道。」翔陽也開始煩躁起來了。「沒有我在，你能一整天不吃飯，也能睡到傍晚才起來，比較幸福吧。」

「我直播時也是那樣的作息。」研磨微微皺眉。「再說，翔陽在那邊比較自由吧，也不再需要常常配合我，只能待在室內。」

「是啊是啊。」翔陽氣笑了。「那邊陽光好又有美女。」

研磨頭也不抬，語氣冷淡。「嗯，我也有女粉絲送禮物，扯平了。」

「KODZUKEN很受歡迎啊。」那是研磨直播用的網名。

「日向選手也備受囑目，回國總是有女粉絲接機。」

「研磨！」翔陽警告他。

「喂喂⋯⋯」黑尾頓覺不妙，連忙去喊木兔。木兔又去喊月島，月島明顯不想參與這趟渾水，去看谷地，谷地在等待時機滅火。

最後是山口把火鍋端在二人前面，說：「日向，我們開始準備食材吧。」

「好的。」翔陽站起來，割傷了的手指傳來陣陣刺痛。

研磨也掀開被爐，把自己埋進去，只露出半個後腦，還有拿著的遊戲機。

在眾人努力下，氣氛很快就緩和了，黑尾和木兔期待的真心話大冒險也順利舉行，得知了許多八卦，並且把守口如瓶的月島灌了一瓶紅酒。

一如翔陽所料，光是木兔、他和黑尾就吃了五到六人份量的肉，山口食量正常，月島一如往常埋頭吃菜，半點碳水化合物都不碰。

研磨也爬出來吃了一點東西，翔陽把碗遞給他，卻沒有再對話。

飯局結束後，眾人簡單收拾一下場地，然後翔陽負責先送烏野的舊同學到鐵路站。研磨家到鐵路站其實不遠，只是大家聚會時都笑累了，步伐慢悠悠的。

「抱歉日向，我明天還有工作，不能去機場送行了。」山口有些內疚。

「他也不是第一次出國了吧。」月島說完，被谷地和山口一同予以眼神譴責。「⋯⋯我是說，跟他在那邊吃的苦相比，沒人送行算不上什麼。」

「月島，你怎麼講話愈來愈溫柔了！」翔陽撞了撞他。

月島一臉不滿，山口憋不住笑。

「因為日向你從來沒有說過不開心的事，所以我們有點擔心。」谷地說：「有煩惱一定要找我們傾訴！」

「嗯，我會的。」翔陽笑著道謝。

他目送朋友穿過閘口，舉手道別。回到研磨家時，翔陽發現碗碟都洗好了，垃圾也簡單分類包好了。

——明明輪流分工，這次是他負責清掃的。

翔陽走到研磨緊閉的房門旁邊，看了一會兒。

明天吧。

明天再跟他和好吧。

他本來是這樣想著的。

但直到明天出門前，研磨的房門都緊緊閉上。翔陽提著行李，手放在門上，最後還是選擇了發短訊：我出發了。

⋯⋯

⋯⋯

床頭鬧鈴一響起，翔陽就睜開眼。由於生理時鐘習慣了，他的眼睛一片清明，沒有半點睡意。

天花板很熟悉，房間很熟悉。

誒？

他記得他是在飛機上睡著的，怎麼醒來還是在孤爪家？

翔陽翻身查看手機，上面的日期是上機的前一天，LINE上的群組還在討論今天的踐別會，山口說他們查好了路線，今天會直接去孤爪家，不需要翔陽來接。

有什麼從桌上掉下來，他隨手拾起，看到是一個灰撲撲的陳舊御守，也沒在意，繼續埋頭翻訊息。

最後一條，是木兔前輩那句「日向謹記多買一點肉」的囑咐。

「踐別會不是昨天舉行了嗎⋯⋯」翔陽走出客廳，發現佈置跟昨天早上一樣，自己的行李仍然在客廳角落。他根據記憶簡單打掃了一下，打開冰箱，看到前天買的生菜。

在回過神來時，他已經做了簡單的沙律和水煮蛋，還有一點糙米，麵豉湯。

吃飽之後⋯⋯對，他去了晨跑。

翔陽過著跟昨天記憶完全一樣的日子，鍛練完後買新鮮食材，替研磨準備好午飯，看時間差不多了，喊他起來，然後去踏單車去購物。

分別在於，這次研磨並沒有從被窩探出頭來，只是在悶聲回應說他醒了。

到底為什麼會這樣⋯⋯翔陽滿腹疑問，帶著滿滿當當的籃子，沉穩地騎車，然後被叫住了：「日向！」

他停下車。

山口揮手，舉起兩個大袋子，上面寫著宮城伴手禮。「抱歉，我和小月來早了！踐行會是在四點開始吧？」

那邊月島臉很黑。翔陽沒等他開口，故意笑著說：「一定能吃完的，因為今天木兔前輩和黑尾前輩也會來。」

一如所料，月島的臉更黑了，翔陽跟山口合作無間，一邊大笑一邊拖行他前進。「都搭新幹線來了，現在才逃太可惜了！」「就是嘛小月！」

翔陽哈哈大笑。無論多少次，與朋友見面的時光，都非常輕鬆愉快。

月島咬著牙警告：「等一下你要控制場面，別讓他們玩瘋了。」

「相信我，不會的。」翔陽非常肯定。

谷地仍然站在「孤爪家」的門牌旁等他們，他們一邊說笑一邊打開大門。翔陽留意到玄關那兩雙鞋子，等他們進去時，看到黑尾和木兔蹲在被爐旁邊，在對話：「——大冒險我提議脫衣、喝酒、發告白短訊給電話簿隨機一個對象。真心話呢？」

「嗯⋯⋯能問一些成人的問題嗎？」木兔的聲音。

「好主意，你真是全世界最聰明的木兔了！」黑尾非常滿意。「那今天我們的重點就盤問小——」

「小、黑。」被爐裡傳來悶悶的警告聲。

接下來也是熟悉的對話，月島用力咳嗽，二人看到谷地後如臨大敵，緊急調整踐別會流程。在黑尾動腳踢向被爐前，研磨就先從被爐鑽出來，涼涼地看黑尾一眼，然後才朝一圈的客人點頭。「大家不用客氣。」

「今天澤村來不來？」黑尾。

「不來。」研磨。

誒？有什麼不對。

翔陽愣了愣看向研磨，他沒什麼特別的反應。

翔陽耳邊傳來黑尾提議先玩撲克牌的聲音，大家依次坐下。孤爪家很寬敞，五六人坐在客廳都不顯擠。而且——客廳角落的行李也被收進房間了。

對了，昨天也是這樣，只是他沒有發現這個細節。

是研磨。

翔陽看著研磨。研磨忙著翻櫃子，找出一大堆低脂的健康零食，拿給木兔和黑尾，翔陽與山口自覺去拿汽水。回來時，正好看到谷地一口乾到底，空酒杯「咚」的一聲敲在桌上，木兔和黑尾不停拍手。

前・烏野高校球員三人組鎮定又木然地看著他們的經理人。

眾人微醺後開始聊天，話題又轉到谷地說起工作的事，大家聽著都非常鼓舞，互相打氣。木兔興高采烈地展望她的下一個項目就是自己的專題雜誌。

翔陽正打算切蘋果，研磨卻拿過刀子，在他旁邊低聲說：「我來吧，你的手很重要。」

「主題是：木兔選手高中時期的一百五十個缺點。」黑尾模仿赤葦的口吻：「木兔前輩，直線——」然後被木兔捂住嘴。

大家都被逗得樂不可支，翔陽的所有注意力卻是在研磨身上。

他低垂著眼，替他切蘋果給客人。

他本來是個喜歡安靜的人，總是嫌別人很吵，現在卻要招呼這麼多客人。

「研磨。」

「什麼？」

翔陽伸長頸，與研磨輕輕接吻，對方也很自然地回應。

然後朝著研磨笑，笑得很甜。「沒什麼。」

於是研磨切好蘋果，縮回桌子裡後，眼角餘光注意到黑尾在旁邊盯著他，口型明顯得不得了：「有——傷——風——化」。

「⋯⋯」行吧。

「小不點啊。」黑尾拿了一杯酒在他面前，假裝醉了，搖搖晃晃。「你在研磨家住了一年多吧。」

翔陽剛把碗碟拿回廚房了，擦擦手，順口回答：「也沒有，平時都在的宿舍，放假才會回來。」

黑尾卡了卡，又繼續對白：「哎那不是重點⋯⋯重點是，你們甜甜蜜蜜了這麼久，又要離別了，有沒有捨不得，研磨有沒有抱著你哭⋯⋯」

沒有。

怎麼可能會抱著他哭。

研磨會思念他嗎，他也無從得知，因為他確實沒有發出過很強烈的訊號。

「沒有啊。」翔陽緩慢地眨眨眼，說出一樣的話：「沒有什麼特別的，就跟平常一樣⋯⋯每次研磨都沒有捨不得。」

「翔陽不也一樣⋯⋯每次看起來都像沒什麼。」研磨。

「不對。」

翔陽猛地蹲下，低頭認真地看他，沒有一絲笑容。「我從踏出這個門外就開始想念你了。從很久很久以前開始⋯⋯我在宮城時，就一直在想你，一直在期待與你會面。」但他們總是聚少離多。

他們都不在意——也許是，翔陽也以為自己不在意，但在翔陽第一次在異國孤身一人、遭遇到錢包被偷走的種種不幸時，他卻是無比思念以前的夥伴、以前的朋友、還有研磨。

研磨在做什麼呢，他能打電話給他嗎。

他好想他。

想聽他的聲音。

一片靜默。

「你怎麼知道我沒有。」研磨看著他。

啊，又來了。

但是這次吵架內容不一樣。

「因為研磨總是不說啊。」翔陽煩躁地抓一下頭髮。「對你而言，我跟遊戲一樣有趣，那你僅僅是因為很有趣而喜歡我嗎？還是另外一種喜歡？」

「翔陽呢？翔陽也喜歡很多人吧。」研磨冷靜地開口：「你對每一個人都很友善親切，也許我只是剛好在那個時機跟你互相告白而已，就像攻略遊戲那樣，先告白就是贏。」

「那不能相提並論。」

「為什麼？」研磨說：「只要有策略，時機恰當，無論什麼事也能達成目標⋯⋯即使是戀愛。」

「研磨！」

翔陽氣得發抖。

研磨緊抿著嘴。

「喂喂⋯⋯」黑尾連忙去喊木兔。木兔又去喊月島，月島又去看谷地。這次翔陽先站起來，比山口更早一步進廚房，把火鍋端起，說：「山口，我們開始準備食材吧。」

「好、好的！」山口應了一聲，也進了廚房。

踐別會最後還是盡興結束的，大家道別時心情不錯，互相擁抱，祝翔陽一路順風。跟之前一樣，翔陽與烏野的舊同學一起走到鐵路站。他離開後，研磨才從被爐裡走出來，被黑尾揶揄終於解開封印了。

「雖然剛才你們吵架，但我發現你的脾氣比高中好很多了。」黑尾有些感慨。「還是說，因為對像是小不點，所以才特別好脾氣？」

「那是理所當然的吧。」研磨完全沒有猶豫。

「⋯⋯」黑尾。

木兔拍拍他的肩膀，黑尾在他肩上假哭。

然後二人被研磨趕回去。

另一邊廂，山口對不能送行感到抱歉，月島看著前方說：「他也不是第一次出國了吧⋯⋯我是說，跟他在那邊吃的苦相比，沒人送行算不上什麼。」

「是啊。」

眾人看向翔陽。

「一開始語言不通，四處碰壁。沒有找到機會時，總怕浪費時間，內心很焦躁，還遇上各種倒霉事。」翔陽摸著下巴回憶道：「都是靠著你們的合照撐下來的。」

「日向⋯⋯」谷地差一點要去拿紙巾了。

山口拍翔陽的肩膀，他笑著說「現在沒什麼了，以後我會說出來的」。

終點到了，他目送朋友遠去，吁一口氣，然後回研磨家。

研磨很早就回房間了，翔陽的拳頭放在門邊，想了想，還是敲不下去。

明天吧。

明天再和好吧。

⋯⋯

⋯⋯

床頭鬧鈴還沒響，翔陽就因為生理時鐘而清醒了。他關掉響鬧裝置，眼前又是熟悉的天花板，和熟悉的房間。

翔陽翻身查看手機，上面的日期還是上機的前一天，即將舉行踐別會的早上。

又重來了。這次甚至沒能等到他登機就重置了。

這種重置一定有其意義的，但到底是為了什麼？

他飛快地瀏覽手機訊息，去證實今天的日期。有什麼從桌上掉下來，翔陽隨手拾起，看到是一個灰撲撲的陳舊御守，愣了愣。

御守明顯比昨天更殘舊了，甚至翔陽沒怎麼用力，它就破碎成幾片。

這是什麼⋯⋯？

翔陽走出客廳，發現佈置與之前一致，客廳角落的行李沒有被移動過。不同的是，研磨早就醒來了，垂著頭在思索。他的黑色長髮擋住臉，神色難辨。

翔陽喊他，研磨睫毛動了動，停止思考，拿髮圈束起頭髮。「早安，翔陽。」

「早安。」

二人視線對上，研磨慢慢開口：「我剛才去看了冰箱，雞蛋只有兩個。」而他是不吃生菜的。

翔陽眨眨眼。

「所以，今天的翔陽，是一大早去外面一趟買食材，去替我準備午飯的。」成年後的研磨脫去了稚氣，有種非常沉穩專注的氣質，注視著翔陽時，眼中的倒影只有他一個人。「⋯⋯每次翔陽離開我的生活時，我都要花一段時間去適應。」

從擁有到失去那個懷抱，空空落落的日子。

翔陽眨眨眼，突然有種酸澀感，於是深吸一口氣。「嗯。」

他鬆開手，破碎的御守掉在地上，掉的灰更多了。研磨瞪大眼，似乎明白了什麼，低聲說道：「沒想到這麼多年還在。」

**——** **得到這個的人，會有姻緣、能與戀人心意相通、所有戀愛煩惱都會解決** **——**

「什麼？」

「沒有。」

他們看著對方。

「研磨，我愛你。」翔陽忽然說：「不是因為剛剛好，不是因為先告白，只是因為我只喜歡你。」

他也說不清楚，可能一切都不可能說清楚，因為在很多很多年前，在他們自己都沒有察覺到時，一切都已經萌芽了。正如這次的重置，也許根源不在「吵架」，只是因為翔陽在內心深處，想再見他久一點，想再相擁久一點，僅此而已。

研磨抱緊了他。

「⋯⋯在春高⋯⋯」

「什麼？」

研磨想，時機是對的，策略也很重要，但單靠那些，並不足以得到翔陽的愛。

「在我們相遇的第一年春高。」研磨輕聲說：「⋯⋯當時你發燒了，我拿著pad去找你，一直在懷疑，到底有沒有順利安慰到你。」他不擅長處理這種情況，這是第一次，沒有任何攻略，只能摸索怎樣去付出、去愛一個人。

充滿了未知數，充滿了不安，甚至在回到看台時，他都仍然在懷疑自己的行動，坐立不安。

不只是遊戲而已，他對他的存在是超越了遊戲的存在，非常有趣，非常喜歡，這些情感的濃度愈堆愈高，漸漸變成了愛。

他們會吵架，會擁抱，會做愛，會為了對方作出改變。

「我那時候很開心。」翔陽抵著他的額頭。「謝謝你。」

「對不起，翔陽。」研磨輕聲說。

「對不起，研磨。」翔陽也認真地道歉，然後捧著他的臉，細碎親吻。末了，把下巴托在他的肩上，嘟嚷：「可惡，有時候我在想，如果你好色一點就好了。總感覺不做的時候你對我沒什麼興趣。」

「我有說過我不好色嗎？」研磨咕噥。

翔陽眨眨眼。

研磨眼都不眨。

二人對視。

然後翔陽拉起衣服，二人低頭看，看著那結實的小腹。

「那⋯⋯現在距離中午還有三小時。要做嗎？」翔陽回憶起跟山口月島相遇的時間，勾起研磨的頸，露齒而笑。「做完我們來一起做早飯吧。」

研磨很想實力拒絕，因為他記得小黑和木兔其實很早在外面徘徊了，可是那小腹實在太結實了。

他把掌心貼在上面後，完全挪不動。

「⋯⋯」

翔陽看著他，默念，一、二、三、四、五。

研磨垂死掙扎：「安全套只剩下兩個。」

「咦，你不是有玩具嗎？」那一箱還沒用完呢。

「⋯⋯」

於是這次聚會，研磨全程窩在被爐、呈現動也不想動的狀態，衣領拉高把爪痕擋得嚴嚴實實，翔陽呈現傻笑的狀態，肩膀還留著吻痕。黑尾看見這粉紅色濃度，連揶揄都不想了，與木兔集中火力在月島身上。翔陽這次不切蘋果了，轉而剝橘子，然後一直在喂給被爐裡的研磨。

不過經此一役，翔陽發現了。

研磨確實發出過很強烈的訊號。

其實在他眼睛內，每一個投放在他身上的目光、每一個靜靜的注視，一直一直傳遞的，都是愛他的訊號，從未停止。

只是被擋在遙遠的距離，埋藏在短訊中而已。

他一直被愛著。

「小不點啊。」那邊黑尾拿了一杯酒在他面前，搖搖晃晃，第三次說一樣的對白：「你在研磨家住了一年多吧⋯⋯」

（完）


End file.
